


we can make our lives sublime

by ofinfinitesspace



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blasphemy probably, Drabble, Lent, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofinfinitesspace/pseuds/ofinfinitesspace
Summary: “Are you giving up anything for Lent, Nicky?” Nile asks over a glass of wine.--I REALLY don't go here, for basically any possible reading of "here." But here we are.
Kudos: 13





	we can make our lives sublime

“Are you giving up anything for Lent, Nicky?” Nile asks over a glass of wine. 

“I don’t think so. I do not have a lot of trouble remembering that one day I will die.” 

“Dust thou art to dust returnest was not spoken of the soul,” Nile intones. And then, off Nicky’s raised eyebrows, “It’s a poem I had to memorize in 6th grade. Apparently it’s all still just rattling around in there.”

Nicky laughs, thinking of all the words gathering dust in his own mind, “maybe I am just another way for the dust to be for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Nile quotes (and the sources of the title) is The Psalm of Life by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. Yes, I had to memorize it in 6th grade. Yes, 20 years later I still know most of it.


End file.
